The Forth of July
by KaineandToronto
Summary: It's been almost 75 years since Steve has had a Forth of July, and this one might be the best one yet. Steve/Tony first Avenger fic, woo!


**A/N: Hey guys! This has been spazzuming in my mind due to the forth of July! Freaking Avengers, yo! Hope you enjoy!**

Steve sat on one of the scattered fold out chairs in Agent Coulson's backyard with all the Avengers chatting humbly. He smiled to himself as he listened to Frank Sinatra's My Type of Town. The crisp July night air lied still as they all awaited the fireworks. He listened to Thor and Bruce apologize for their previous quarrels and Natasha and Clint whisper about the good old days.

Steve felt lonely in this time period. He had no one to talk to about baseball and how Judy Garland absolutely stole the show in the Wizard of Oz. Everyone had each other and everything in common; he had himself. He shifted the Budweiser beer to his left hand and took an easy swig.

" So I guess this is how Captain America would celebrate his special day, huh? Sitting by himself, drinking an all-American beer looking up and waiting for the works?" Tony's voice broke through Steve's inner monologue of how hopeless it was to find someone not old and saggy to have things in common with. Steve snickered to himself. Tony always managed to bring him out of the dumps.

" Well, fireworks are the main event aren't they? Plus the beer is great." Steve grinned, nodding his head to a fold out chair for Tony to take a seat. He sat, gazing at Steve for a moment before looking up at the sky; a perfect view for the show. They stayed there for a moment, no words coming through until Thor belted something.

" HOW DARE YOU EAT THIS? THIS IS FOR GODS YOU PUNY MORTAL!" He thundered at Clint for taking a bite out of a lone Pop-Tart in its wrap. Clint placed it down, chewing slowly, with his hands up. He swallowed, but never blinked, keeping his eyes on the Norse god.

" Sorry, didn't know the child's' pastries were off limits to the humans that created it." He said sassily. Natasha sniggered and took a dainty sip of a bottled Bud Lite. Steve turned his attention back to Tony who was smiling brightly at the scene. He couldn't hold back an itching grin seeing Tony so happy.

He knows that having these—_feelings_—for other men is wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong. Steve doesn't feel like he's sick or diseased . . . Meeting Tony for the first time felt like something inside of him snapped and all mourning feelings of Peggy left his body. Tony brought him hope and joy. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back another giant smile.

" Hey guys, (Natasha coughed) and girl, the fireworks start in two minutes so shut up and get situated!" Fury shouted above everyone. Bruce laughed and sat down with Thor and Coulson. Natasha and Clint had previously set up a blanket on the cool grass under the stars.

The first firework popped out, turning up to be Saturn, making Thor laugh outrageously loudly.

" What is this sorcery Tony? Are you behind this?" He laughed, amused like a seven-year-old boy.

" Not me champ, it's the people miles away behind some giant rocket machines." Tony said nonchalantly, nursing a bottle of Fosters. Steve chuckled under his breath, staring at the show before him in awe. His first Forth of July in about 70 years. The fireworks have really upgraded if he does say so himself.

The second firework exploded and it was a bright red heart. Steve couldn't help but look over at Tony in that moment to be faced with Tony looking at him already. He blushed profoundly and whipped his head back to the show. _Tony was looking at me when the heart popped up!_ He chanted in his mind. The smile under his façade of awe in the fireworks burned beneath strongly.

Tony tapped Steve's shoulder and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

" Come with me to the kitchen," Steve felt his heart skip a beat when Tony lingered for a moment before backing away and giving him a meaningful look in the eyes. Almost immediately after Tony rounded the corner of going inside, Steve got up and followed quickly. He could have sworn he heard Clint utter 'Get some, Stripes,'.

His heart pounded as he swiftly got inside, catching glimpses of Tony. Finally, they were alone in the kitchen.

"Hey," Steve said, almost breathless. Tony actually looked nervous. _**The**__ Tony Stark_ _looked nervous_! The multi-millionaire wringed his hands and looked up at Steve, relaxing slowly.

" Let's just cut to the chase Steve, what's going on here? Between—between us." Tony sighed, motioning between him and Steve. The exotic urge to lunge on Tony was enhancing as to leaned against the marble kitchen counter looking ravish able. Steve, being the brave man he is, stepped closer to Tony, bringing him into a slow kiss. Steve could feel Tony tense, than relax in a two second span.

In a quick few moments, the innocent kiss turned heated, tongues entering uncharted caverns. Steve couldn't hold back the moan that possessed him as Tony nibbled his lower lip seductively.

" You owe me ten bucks Fury." Coulson stated purposely loud. Faster than you could say July, Steve and Tony broke apart, staring like deer in headlights at all of the team smirking at them. Steve felt his face heat up as Coulson winked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

" I knew they were going to get together. I so called it Tasha. I'm a freaking genius . . ." Clint ranted proudly as him and everyone else but Thor retreated to the yard again.

" Congratulations my friends! I am sure Steve will bear such beautiful children Tony!" Thor grinned widely and innocently as Steve sputtered and coughed. Tony absolutely burst out laughing.

" I'm not sure how it works on Asgard buddy, but here, men don't give birth," Tony cackled, wiping a tear from his eye. Thor looked lost, but shook it off and left for the deck.

Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's waist tightly and protectively.

" You can loosen your grip Iron Man, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Steve pecked Tony's smirking lips again before they went out to enjoy the last of the fireworks. _Best Forth of July ever_.

**END**


End file.
